Rutilus and Argentum
Previous Chapter: The Door to the Past The Rurouni "SENKA!!! MIZORE!!!" Called out Hikaru. He had been searching through the forest after he got through the well. He sighed and said, "Hope they haven't run into trouble." He looked around till he saw a woman in priestly clothes. "Hey! You there!" The preistess turned around to meet Hikaru's eyes, "Yes? May i help you?" she asked politely. Hikaru walked over and asked, "Hey, have you seen two young girls, about 15, walk through here?" He held out some pictures with Mizore and Senka on them. Shana looked carefully at the pictures and looked up, "Hmm, Yes. I did see them a while back... I believe that they went that way." she pointed, straight into the deeper parts of the Forest. Hikaru bowed and said, "Thank you, I was worried they'd gotten into trouble. By the way, I'm their teacher, Hikaru Kuromeru." A memory suddenly burst into Shana's mind, "Ah, wait kind sir! I believe those girls were looking for you as well. You might need to hurry, lest they travel too far." she commented. Hikaru nodded and said, "Thanks for all your help." As he passed the priestess, a blinding flash lit the area, blowing him back, and caused Shana to cover her eyes from the flash. He shook his head and asked, "Any idea what THAT was?" A shocked expression was on Shana's face, "Sir... Those girls... I really hope they..." he began, staggering, as if she couldn't finish her statement. Hikaru wasted no time in heading toward the flash. The Hanyou The light seemed to eminate from the arrow being released from the sealed boy. Senka and Mizore stared at the arrow, as they then looked up. The man slowly stood up, opening his eyes. He then slightly yawned, "What the... Who are you two? And... Where am I?" asked the dislocated man. Mizore looked around and said, "We are two girls, and you're in a forest." The man narrowed his eyes, and sighed, "So... two cute girls... in a forest... How very vague..." he replied, looking around. Out of the blue, a voice said, "You are being watched..." Mizore looked around, but saw no one. She looked to Senka, "You say something?" Senka widened her eyes, "Nope. Why?" she asked, as the man then spoke up. "I believe I have not had the pleasure of introducing myself. Im Seireitou Kawahiru. And you two lovely ladies are?" he asked. Mizore bowed slightly, "I am Mizore Kousoku." Seireitou yawned, "Very nice, but you don't to bow to me. And you?" he asked, looking over to Senka. She answered boldly, "I am Senka Kururugi." which caused Seireitou to narrow his eyes, "Ah, a firecracker... How exellent." he began, but then sensed a nearby demonic aura. Mizore looked over and asked, "What's up grayhairs?" "That would be the sky, and heaven... and ooh, God too. But that isnt it. Someone is comin here." he mentioned. Mizore sighed and said, "Maybe I should have stayed away from the well." Seireitou closed one eye, "Aw, then I probably wouldn't get to meet you, cutie." he replied, but in a sarcastic manner. "And maybe your curiosity wouldn't get the best of you, " said Hikaru hanging upside down from the silver and red-leaved tree. "Hey Senka, Mizore. I was wondering where you two ahd gone off to." "Hikaru-sensei!" the two yelled in unison, running towards him. "What are you doin here, Prof?" Senka asked. Hikaru smirked and said, "Looking for my two students who don't listen well." He tossed a quvier, bow, and a sword to both of them. "You might need these." Seireitou sighed, as the two girls came over to the weapons, "Eh... why would we?" asked Senka. A loud howl could be heard behind Hikaru, and a large beast tore through the trees, snarling and snapping it's teeth. It looked like a cross between a lion and a bear. Hikaru looked at the beast, then looked back, "THAT'S why." Before the girls could take action, Seireitou jumped at the beast, and cut it down to shreds with his hands. He yawned and then said, "Man, that was easy... Not much of a warm up..." Mizore and Senka were dumbstruck. Hikaru smirked and said, "Nice." Mizore gulped and said, "Um, what was that?" Seireitou turned towards Mizore comically, "Santa Claus... What do you THINK that was?!" he replied, and sighed, facing Hikaru. "And you are?" he asked. "A person," smirked Hikaru. MIzore smirked and said, "Watch yourself, dog-boy. Hikaru-sensei is an incredible shot with a bow, and a great swordsman." Hikaru laughed uneasily, "Now now, that may be a bit exagurated." Seireitou sighed and then faced Senka, "You know, your pretty quiet." Senka blushed, as she caught herself staring into the man's eyes. "I...um...I was surprised at how you easily took care of that beast." Seireitou looked in her eyes and then faced Mizore, "So... tell me, you two don't seem to be natives... What land you all from?" he asked. Mizore and Senka looked at each other and shruggged. Mizore responded, "It's hard to explain." She grabbed Seireitou's hand. "Please follow me." Seireitou, though slightly annoyed at Mizore's holding of his hand, follow her anyways. Mizore led Seireitou to the well where she and Senka passed through. "We got here through this. It's connected to a time approximatly 700 years in the future." Seireitou, the boy who was Overcome "I see..." he began, staring at Mizore, as if he noticed something. Mizore sighed and said. "Staring is very rude where i come from. Please stop." Seireitou ignored Mizore's comment, and continued staring, "Mizore, was it? You seem quite familar..." "I heard some priest call her Princess Kurumu," mused Senka. "Is this relevant? She sounds important." Seireitou looked down, "Nothing... Nothing about that Bitch is relevant..." he replied. Hikaru smirked, "Time for another History lesson." He pulled out a small sketchpad, and drew a diagram of a wolf, and a diagram of a fox Hanyou. "You see, the Shozoku no Urufu, or the Tribe of the Wolf, were branched off of the Hanyou. The Urufu's became their own tribe, specializing in summoning Wolf Spirits to aid them." He drew ten wolves around a Kanji symbol that read 'Spirits'. "There are ten spirits in all, and there are 10 guardians of the spirits." He then drew 10 stick figures and drew a line from each of them to a certain wolf, and numbered them 1 to 10, in a clockwise fashion. "Kurumu is the guardian of the 8th spirit, Suraisu. Suraisu is seen by the Fox Hanyou as a mortal enemy, seeing at one time, the guardian before Kurumu, her Mother, craved bloodlust, and killed many Hanyou, specifically ones from the Fox faction. Also..." He pointed to Seireitou. "This guy was shot down by her when he tried to ask her out, and slapped him." Mizore and Senka tried to look professional while giggling at Seireitou's misfortune. Seireitou looked away, both angered and amused, "That isn't the full story, Hikaru..." he replied. He walked over to the tree he was once sealed to, "You see... at the time, me and Kurumu... were lovers..." he continued. Hikaru pulled out a book from his pocket and flipped through it. On the cover, it said, 'The COMPLETE History of Feudal Japan.' After flipping through a few pages he stopped and read the ones he was on. "Oh that's right. Sorry, my mistake. Guess I need to read more." Seireitou sighed, "That book won't tell you everything, idiot." he retorted. Hikaru smirked, "Only what I WANT it to tell me." Senka and Mizore looked confused. Hikaru laughed slightly and said, "That is to explain at another time. Right now, we should find a place to stay for the night." The two girls looked over to Seireitou, "Umm... Sure, ask the guy who's been sealed for a couple hundred years or so, he's bound to know." he smirked. Hikaru smiled and said, "There's a town not too far from here. Let's head there." "Wait a sec," started Mizore. "Why can't we go back through the well?" Hikaru sighed and said, "1. We can only travel through it once per day. 2. We can't leave Fox-Boy here to fend for himself." Seireitou sneered, "I heard that, Wolfie." he replied, as he took the lead, in the direction Hikaru pointed out. "Hold on," said Senka, "Why call him, 'Wolfie'?" Hikaru looked over and said, "Because I am an Urufu myself." Mizore and Senka said nothing until they reached the village. As they arrived, Seireitou was right next to Senka, as he looked over, "You know..." he began. "Know what?" asked Senka innocently. "You look alot like Kurumu... Even more then that Wolf girl over there..." he replied, looking back at Hikaru, "Tell me, Hikaru. Why haven't you tried to seal me back up?" Hikaru smirked and said, "Cuz I don't give a crap whether you are unsealed or not." Seireitou smirked as well, "Oh really? Well then. You must not care for much, huh?" Hikaru laughed," I care for a lot of things. You being released, is not one that I need to worry about." Seireitou sighed, "Really now... Well, I guess that makes sense." he replied. Hikaru grinned and said, "Really now...how so?" Category:Chapters